<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nobody But You by adelineTM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979223">Nobody But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelineTM/pseuds/adelineTM'>adelineTM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Manager reader, Music, Musician Semi Eita, Oblivious reader to her feelings, Pining Semi Eita, chapters titled after songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelineTM/pseuds/adelineTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even since bonding over music as children, you and Semi Eita have been practically inseparable: from going to the same middle school to attending the prestigious Shiratorizawa Academy, where you became the manager of the boys' volleyball club.<br/>Now, in your third and final year of high-school, pretty much everyone has grown tired of you two dancing around each other. Are they planning to do something about it? Maybe.</p><p>Story named after Ellie Goulding's song: "Don't Need Nobody"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nobody But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in a unknown room that's supposed to be yours is a strange feeling. You assume that eventually you'll get used to it, but until then, you just hate it here. Why did you have to move? Is it because the other apartment was too small?</p><p>"(Name), why don't we go the the park today?"</p><p>"No! I want to go back home!"</p><p>"But we are home, dear. This is our new home. It's more spacious than our old apartment and you have your own room. You don't like it here?" Your mother looks at you with a caring expression while you're coloring a pigeon.</p><p>"No! I miss my friends! This place is shit!"</p><p>"(Name), language!" The front door opens and you immediately climb off your seat, running to entrance of the house.</p><p>"Daddy's home!" You jump in his arms just as he finishes removing his shoes and he catches you without a problem. </p><p>"How's my princess doing? Weren't you two supposed to go to the park today?" </p><p>"I tried, but she doesn'tt want to go," your mother places a kiss on her husband's lips.</p><p>"Ewww!" You stick your tongue out at them and make different gag noises. </p><p>"What's wrong with kissing my husband? One day you'll have one too"</p><p>"No, I won't! Boys are gross!" Your parents laugh at you and then your dad places you down on the floor.</p><p>"Speaking of it, a co-worker lives close by and he has a son the same age as (Name). They invited us over for dinner"</p><p>"Oh, that's wonderful! Let me go and get changed"</p><p>"But I don't want to go!" You butt in their conversation, but they are not listening to you.</p><p>And that's how you've found yourself in a strangers' house, being taken to their back garden to meet their son, while the adults talk and prepare the food. </p><p>"We'll call for you when dinner's ready," your mother closes the door after dropping you off and you are now forced to interact with the kid. He looks at who joined him over his shoulder and then turns back with a disappointed look. You pout and are about to grab the door handle and go after your mother when you hear the familiar string noises. </p><p>Your initial plan is abandoned and you sprint towards where the ash blonde boy is sitting on a blanket laid out on the grass. You plop down next to him, scaring the hell out of him that he almost drops the guitar from his hands. </p><p>"W-What?" He looks at you, at your big (color) eyes beaming with happiness and excitement.</p><p>"You can play the guitar?!" Your voice is loud and your smile is wide. He looks away.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, my dad taught me," the tips of his ears are red.</p><p>"My dad taught me how to play as well! But I'm not as good as you are...." you pout, "can you teach me, please? Please, please, please?" You lean in closer to him, not caring about his personal space at all. You've finally found someone your age that has a common passion. </p><p>"S-Sure," you let out a happy noise, kick off your sandals and sit down next to him, shoulders bumping. "You won't be able to see anything if you sit like this, idiot! Sit in front of me!"</p><p>"You're the idiot here!" You stick your tongue out, but do as he said. "I'm (Name)," you extent your hand. He looks at it for a second, then at you and shyly shakes it.</p><p>"E-Eita" </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Eita-kun!"  </p><p>When your parents come to get you both, they find you watching him in awe, while the boy sings to you. They laugh and take a picture. </p><p>"Eita-kun, (Name), dinner's ready!" Your mom yells and you immediately jump from your spot, putting back on your sandals. Semi follows you, but in a much slower peace. He puts the guitar down gently, but after that you grab him by the arm, pulling him up so you can leave already.</p><p>Poor boy, he barely has time to put on his flip-flops as you start dragging him towards the house.</p><p>"Let me go, idiot!" He yells at you, but you don't let go of him.</p><p>"No! You are too slow and I'm hungry!" </p><p>What you don't know is that Semi's heart is about to burst out of his chest due to how fast is beating. This is how his crush on you started, even though he didn't know what it meant at the time.</p><p>But his feelings kept growing stronger and stronger over the years, as you two became almost inseparable, every time being around each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every chapter will be named after a song. Please don't bully me for my music taste :(<br/>I have no idea who sings this song, all I know is that it's from the "Shrek 2" soundtrack.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>